


Mother Watches

by IslandAlder



Series: The Sharingan Watch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandAlder/pseuds/IslandAlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches from above as her two children try and kill each other. She watches and weeps for her two children, Sasuke and Itachi. From the POV of Itachi and Sasuke's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Watches

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **This was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2007. I know it's not the best, but please don't flame me with too much hate. Thanks!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to my extremely short, first Naruto fanfic. Feel free to leave me any comments/suggestions in a review. I will be uploading a semi-sequel to this called "Itachi Watches" followed (hopefully) by another one called "Sasuke Watches." Thanks for reading!
> 
> This takes place after the slaughter of the Uchiha clan and is from the general perspective of Sasuke and Itachi's mother as she watches her children through the years.
> 
>  **Disclaimer: ******At this time I hold no rights to Naruto (I don't even own any merchandise). This story is a purely fictional creation from my own imagination.  
>  **First Posted: ******1 August 2007

She watches from above with her husband. The sight that greets their eyes is enough to make any parent weep.

She could have accepted the fact that they failed with one, but she thought the younger could have been saved.

He was such a good boy, he was her golden child. While he may not have been as strong as his older brother, he was her legacy, her child.

She didn't know why her husband preferred the older, but she made sure to provide the forgotten child with all that she could give him.

How it hurt her to see him fall from grace.

Why must things happen as they did? Why couldn't she and her husband have been strong enough to save themselves from the cold hearted stare.

But they weren't strong enough. And now not only did she watch one child flirt with darkness, she saw the other sell his soul to the devil.

An entire family destroyed by one pair of eyes. Those eyes...they would haunt her forever. Such a weapon. Why couldn't it have been used to protect, instead of destroy?

Sasuke was given that option. He could have chosen a different path. He had seen his brother's fall, but instead of learning from it, he was blinded by his anger.

But how could one be blind with such powerful eyes?

Yet she could not help show them the way. So she and her husband watched and prayed.

They watched a sight that would make any parents weep. They watched the destruction of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those of you who read this and a special thanks to those of you who decide to review. Feel free to let me know what you thought about it (any criticisms or suggestions)…I'm not that picky when it comes to reviews.
> 
> Very special thanks to my unwilling Beta (aka my sister). I owe you one!


End file.
